It's Not What You Think
by Well if you say so
Summary: "You want to apologize? Go for it straight away then" Black folded his arms, looking at her expectantly, "But do make it quick. We've got a lot of work to do" he added as an afterthought. Ann felt her blood boiling again. And Sirius had the good sense to look wary. SB/OC, JP/LE and lots more confusion and entertainment. (not for them though!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****- I know you know that I don't own Harry Potter. But I'm still legally obliged to say it.**

**C****hapter**** 1-To the platform that has seen so much action**

Between platforms nine and ten in King's Cross station stood a pillar. The pillar was very ordinary to look at. But looks can be deceiving and this case was no exception. For, this very ordinary looking pillar was actually the entrance to platform 93/4 from which students all over the country went to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There were two people standing in front of this pillar presently. One was a girl of about 16 years. She was nodding at what the heavy-set woman opposite her was saying, scowl firmly in place.  
"The minute you reach you are to send me a letter, alright?" Mary Baker told her daughter.  
Ann merely scowled.  
Mary narrowed her eyes," Did I make that clear young lady?" she finally got a surly nod in response.  
"Now take care of yourself and I don't want any more trouble from you." Saying this she hugged her daughter.  
Ann turned to her father standing a little distance away and lifted a hand in farewell before turning around and walking headlong into the abovementioned pillar. Mary stared after her daughter, gnawing her lips in worry; she felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up.  
"She'll be fine, you know?" Peter looked at his wife with a calm smile, "After all she's a Baker. We're as tough as it gets"  
"I'm just afraid we're losing her with time" Mary closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.  
Peter was silent for a while, "She'll return. They always do, don't they? We've gone through this before with Julian. You of all people _should_ know better."  
Eyes still closed, Mary smiled, "Yeah. I think she'll be alright." Then her smile wavering, "we have two more terrors to send to school by tomorrow."  
With their hands around each other, they made their way out of the station and towards their car.

* * *

Ann Baker walked towards the stationary train. She scowled when she thought of her mother's 'talk'. Having had such wonderful hols after her OWLS results, she was naturally very thrilled. And that had translated into over enthusiasm which resulted in a broken leg for her twin. Not that Pam really cared. It was just her mother's way of getting in her hair. She sighed as her thoughts about her parents turned dark. No doubt she would miss them terribly when in school, but at the moment she couldn't have been happier getting out of home for a while.  
"Aargh! Get out of the way!" she was startled out of her thoughts by a deep voice, or at least as deep as a panicking boy could sound, from behind her. She turned around just when something collided with her. Judging by the long limbs she was entangled in and the steady stream of expletives, she could all but guess it was a boy her age, and a rowdy one at that!  
"Padfoot, are you alright, mate?" She heard another boy address them, and he received a grunt in response. Ann, managing to pull herself out of the awkward position and collecting her trunk, looked up. There were three boys in front of her. Of course she didn't know them too well. But she could swear she'd seen one of them in Quidditch matches. Looking down, she was met with another boy. He was glowering at the other three. "Really Prongs! You _had _to do that?"  
Quidditch player threw his hands up, "Hey! You were the one going on about how unloved and uncared for you felt. I was just trying to help."  
"Excuse me?" Ann cut into their argument. Four pairs of eyes were directed towards her. Feeling self- conscious she turned towards the boy who'd collided with her. She suddenly remembered who he was, Sirius Black. She had had a few potions classes with him back in second year. She didn't like him much then, because of his habit of boasting too much and making her do all the work and yet managing to take credit too.  
"Aren't you going to apologise? "She folded her arm and directed her gaze at Black.  
He merely looked puzzled, "For what?"  
Ann rolled her eyes. Apparently, he hadn't changed much over the years. "You" she pointed a finger at him, "Collided" she went on to show a collision with her hands, "with me" she finished with her finger pointed toward her.  
His eyebrows rose, "are you sure your alright-"  
"Belated but I'm glad you asked-"  
"-because you seem to be acting a little cuckoo from down here."  
Ann could feel her blood boil over. Forget _reaching _school, she was already homesick.  
"Padfoot, you'll have to apologise" a brown haired boy with an abnormally large number of scars on his face addressed Black.  
He directed his puzzled gaze at him. "But for what?"  
Sighing, Scars replied, "Because you could have caused some injury here. So basically, she's the injured party and you're the one responsible. So the ethical-"  
"Yeah okay, Moony!" Quidditch suddenly butted in, "We get it." Turning towards Ann he said, "Actually it's my fault, I pushed him. So I'm sorry. Everyone satisfied?" He looked around expectantly.  
But Ann shook her head, "No. Not satisfied. Scars was right. He should be apologising." She said pointing towards Black.  
There was beat of silence.  
"What did you call Moony?" Black looked puzzled.  
"Um look I'm really sorry" Ann looked around apologetically, "But I don't really know any of you that well..." she was met with shock in varying degrees from all four boys.  
"You don't know who we are?" the fourth boy, who had remained silent till now chipped in, amazed.  
"Brilliant deduction, Wormtail. Simply brilliant!" Black sarcastically clapped his hands. "But on a more serious note" he suddenly jumped up, "We are the Marauders" he said with a flourish.  
Ann was puzzled, "The what?"  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "the Marauders, we really can't be explaining all that you know. It takes away the charm" he lowered his voice.  
Ann turned towards his friends, "Is he alright? I really hope it wasn't the fall"  
"Relax" Scars said, "He is always like this. I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin. That's James Potter" he pointed towards Quidditch player who waved at her, "Peter Pettigrew" the small quiet boy, who Ann took an instant liking to, waved merrily, "and Sirius Black" he finished pointing at Black.  
"Yeah, I know Black."  
"How do you know me? You haven't been stalking me have you?" Black's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.  
"No. We were potions partners in second year, remember?"  
"No."  
Ann felt herself getting angry again, "You mean you sat there like you owned the world, made me do _all_ the work and finally took most of the credit and you don't remember me?"  
Sirius looked like he was deep in thought, then he shook his head, "Sorry, nope! Doesn't ring a bell. But what I remember about second year is Lauren Millicent. That Ravenclaw beauty. "He turned to his friends nodding enthusiastically. " My god, she was something else wasn't she?" all of his friends either groaned or hit their palm over their forehead.  
"Excuse me?" Ann cut in again, she'd never met a group of boys more distracted in her life, turning towards Black "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
Black looked puzzled, "What?"  
It took all of her will-power to not hit him then and there, "My apology?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
"You want to apologise? Go for it straight away then" Sirius folded his arm, looking at her expectantly, "But do make it quick. We've got a lot of work to do" he added as an afterthought. Ann felt her blood boiling again. Sirius had the good sense to look wary.

* * *

"Paddy, did you have to take the mickey out of her so quickly? I mean you _did_ just push her down, didn't you?" James took the pus filled handkerchief from Sirius, "_Terago_" he muttered pointing his wand at it. He returned the clean handkerchief to Sirius who promptly placed it on his nose. Said nose was at the moment housing many well placed and beautifully sized boils. They looked yellow with the pus bursting to come out. Every two minutes a boil would blow off and another one would start to grow from the mess.  
"On hindsight you deserved it." Remus said.  
"Yes we've established that already" Sirius muttered irritably. "Can we move on? And stop calling me Paddy!" He rounded on James who snickered in response.  
"No you don't get it." Remus shook his head. "You were to do the chivalrous thing and just apologise. You are a lot of things, Sirius. But unfortunately, chivalry isn't one of those things. It's a wonder you're in Gryffindor"  
"the last I checked, Moony, Chivalry isn't the only attribute to a Gryffindor. There's bravery too. And he" pointing at Peter," isn't."  
"Oi! I'm plenty brave thank you very much!" Peter shouted indignantly.  
"Oh yes! And I'm the Queen of England!" Sirius quipped.  
"You are?" Peter asked a look of genuine puzzlement crossing his face. But his eyes were twinkling, "You're Majesty! Forgive me" he suddenly went down on his knees and reached for Sirius' hand, "I thought you were a sixteen year old schoolboy."  
"Shut up and get away from me you freak!" Sirius swatted his hand at Peter, who fell on the floor laughing. This triggered a wave of laughter from the other two. "And you call yourselves my friends! You all should be ashamed!"

"Funny," a feminine voice snorted from the door. They all looked up to see the girl from the platform surveying them coldly. "I should be the one saying that to you, Black." Her eyes rested on Sirius, who turned purple with rage.  
"Look at this!" he removed the handkerchief from his nose, angrily; "You did this to me."  
She observed him coolly and smiled, "Yes. I am and it looks beautiful. Never in my life have I cast a spell more satisfying. And yes as you pointed out before 'oh so cleverly' I did that to you. " she finished with a hint of pride.  
His hands turned to fists by his side.  
"Sirius..." Remus warned.  
The girl's eyes widened as she followed Remus' eye line. "Erm okay. I think I'll leave. "She said slight fear seeping into her voice, "see you around." She smiled and waved at him and walked out of their compartment.  
"She came in to mock you more?" James looked impressed.  
"Ha! See I drove her away. She's probably running for the hills now." Sirius smiled evilly.  
Remus got up to close the compartment door and suddenly stepped back with a cry. The three of them raised their wands and stood up. But it was only the girl. She was slightly tinged red with embarrassment.  
"I was supposed to return this. It got lodged in my coat pocket when we collided." She was rooting around in her coat pocket. With a triumphant expression she pulled out his barn trick quill and threw it at him. "Nice trick by the way." She genuinely smiled at him and made to leave. Sirius caught the quill, puzzled. She stopped by the doorway and seemed to contemplating something. She nodded to herself seeming to have made up her mind, "Erm... "She turned back around pointing her wand at him. He recoiled and James jumped up, "Oi! Haven't you hexed him enough."  
"Relax pea- brain. I'm not hurting him" she rolled her eyes.  
She muttered a spell and his nose returned to normal, the boils disappearing.  
" Merely helping. "She turned around.  
" Excuse me?" she stopped when Remus spoke up, "Sorry, but what's your name?"  
"Ann Baker. Well I should get going. My friends will be looking for me. "And with another wave she disappeared from view. Remus looked after her puzzled. He then shut the door and returned to his seat. "Weird girl, huh?" James asked, confused.  
"Yeah..." Remus scratched his chin thoughtfully. Sirius wasn't listening to them but was rubbing his nose in confusion.  
"Weird girl!" he finally declared. The others rolled their eyes and Peter hit him over the head. Things returned to normal in the Marauders' compartment.

* * *

"Well? So did you return it?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at Ann as she slid the compartment door shut.  
"Why are you so interested?" Sarah piped up from next to the window, "What were you expecting? Them to be snuggling their way to Hogwarts or something?"  
"So?" Lauren persisted, eyes not leaving Ann.  
"Oh come on! Are we still talking about that?" a loud voice broke in, Margaret glared at each of them.  
"I think I have every right to be talking about that considering it's my hair that has had to bear the brunt of their stupid quill!" Lauren whined.

After the incident on the platform, Ann found herself in a compartment with her friends, Sarah, Margret and Lauren. Seeing her flushed and angry the others had immediately asked her if anything was wrong. But Lauren merely jumped up and caught hold of her coat pocket with an exclamation of "What is that?" both girls fell back with the force and Ann's coat went flying away from her. There was a small bang and the other three turned around to see Lauren looking like she'd just suffered an electric shock, mouth hanging open, a burned coat in one hand and a quill in the other.  
"Th- the quill just- it just- I- what the hell happened?" She looked around **conf**used.

And this was the reason why, after explaining to them numerous times of why she didn't want to see 'that hideous monkey's' face and retelling the incident, she was still forced to return the quill to the very 'idiot monkey' she didn't want to see.

"So?" Lauren persisted, a look of annoyance passing over her features.  
Ann sat down calmly and picked a random magazine from the table, "So what?" she nonchalantly turned a page.  
"Did you return it to him?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?"  
There was a snigger. "Ann your magazine is upside down. Cut the act and tell Lauren what happened quickly or she might just burst!" Sarah laughed.  
"Yes. And you know what _Lauren _bursting would be like, don't you?" Margret chipped in.  
Ann put the magazine down with a sigh, "Yes. Yes I returned it to him."  
"And?" Lauren prompted.  
"And what?"  
"did you hex him like I told you to?" Lauren spoke slowly.  
"Yeah."  
Which hex?"  
"Huh?"  
"Which hex did you use?"  
"You know the usual riff raff."  
"_Riff_ raff?"  
"Yeah."  
"You didn't hex him at all did you?"  
"I did. Believe me, I did."  
"So why aren't you telling me what you used?"  
"I used _a _normalizing hex on him"  
Sarah burst out laughing and even Margret conceded with a smile, albeit grudgingly. But Lauren turned beet red. "_Normalizing? _ You used a counter curse on him."  
"You actually didn't specify the hex" Ann replied weakly.  
"Yes I did. I said 'give him something that will make those boils look more ridiculous. It will break his heart'"  
"No you didn't. He actually looks better with the boils. Why will it break his heart?"  
"Yes I did. Because he loves himself to the moon and back"  
"No you didn't and how do you know that?"  
"Cause I went on a date with him and his looks was all he had time for."  
There was a very pregnant pause. "You what?" Margret asked quietly.  
"Er it was nothing too great. Just one date you know."  
"When was this" Sarah looked suspicious.  
"A long time back. " Lauren was starting to look flustered.  
"Second year? "Ann grinned.  
Lauren paled at that, "How did you know that?"  
"Second year?" Sarah spoke up before Ann could reply," Where did you go? To the library". She sniggered.  
Lauren went back to looking self conscious. "Er yeah something like that."  
Margret still looked suspicious, "Lauren? Where _did_ you go? What are you not telling us?"  
"Fine! Fine, we went to Hogsmeade."  
"What the bloody hell?" Ann exclaimed.  
"Hogsmeade? Are you out of your mind? You are a prefect!" Margret looked livid.  
Lauren rolled her eyes, "Yes Margret. I'm a prefect now I wasn't one then." She picked up the magazine that Ann had abandoned and ignored them till prefect duty-called and she had to pin up her batch and go for their meeting.

* * *

**AN: To those who, for some twisted sentimental reason, have returned to chapter 1, yes I have edited it. But only very minor edits. It's still readable as far as I can see. :)  
Cheers! And on to the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:-**** A big thank you to CupacakesAndAlice and notstrongenough for following my story. I now have a good idea of where this tory is going and I've finished quiet a bit. **

**Disclaimer:-**** No, no! I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Chapter 2:- To the Great Hall that stood strong in the face of so much teenage rebellion...**

Ann entered the Great Hall followed by Sarah. Lauren was already seated at the Ravenclaw table. Margret was with Henry Devenport a few seats before them. Theirs was an odd pairing. Him being the class clown, always onto mischief and getting into one detention at the wake of another one. She, on the other hand, was a strict rule follower. The perfect prefect material. It was to general astonishment that Lauren was chosen to be prefect instead of her.  
"Really?" Sarah exclaimed from behind her, "Isn't it a little too early in the year for public displays of affection?"  
Ann turned around to see Sarah glaring at Margret. Rolling her eyes, she turned back in front, "They rarely get to see each other during the hols as it is. Don't make it difficult for them in school too."

That was the oddest thing about Henry's and Margret's relationship. While Henry was an out and out muggleborn like Lauren and Ann (he was even a minor royal to boot!), Margret's parents were purebloods. While her father was okay with any friends she had, her mother was at the best of days cold towards Ann and Lauren. Towards Henry, she gave no inkling that she knew of his existence till, one fine day it was announced in the Mason household that the daughter of the family was dating a muggleborn. To the pureblood bred Annalisa Mason, ("not Ann dear, please be careful to not mix me with mudblood scums! Oh dear dear! Were you here all along? You can address me as Mrs. Mason, darling.") this was the mother nay, the grandmother of all scandals. She would have a fainting fit every time Henry addressed her. Over the holidays, Ann and the others had received various letters from Margret, describing her mother's many attempts to break them up. Each letter varied from amusement to hysteria, in no specific order. So to see them together their faces alight with whatever alighted a young couple's face was at the same time joyful and nausea inducing. And this was a thought, though not voiced, that Sarah seemed to agree with.  
"Remind me to learn to conjure a bowl every time I see those two together?" She took a seat, eyes still trained on them, her expression somewhere between wanting to throw up and smile.  
"You don't know how to conjure a bowl?" Lauren asked her curiously.  
"No. Why? Do you?"  
"Yeah. We learned it last year, didn't we?"  
"What? No way. You just read ahead and you now want to frighten me."  
"Umm... No."  
"Umm... Yes."  
"Ann!" they screamed in unison and turned to her.  
"We have been conjuring stuff since first year. That's what we do in charms."  
"Yeah. And who didn't know that?" Mathew Longden slipped in between Sarah and Lauren, amidst loud protests from the girls. " Hey there!" he looked at each of them in turn, "And what are such fine lassies talking about this warm autumn evening?"  
Sarah snorted, "Ann here," she waved her hand in Ann's direction, "thinks that knowing how to conjure a _bowl_ is an essential part of our fifth year curriculum. Please tell her it is not so?"  
"Well, what does Lauren say?"  
"She actually looked to Ann for consultation."  
"Don't we have the answer then." He grinned and for the first time that evening. He rested his eyes on her.  
"By the way, a little bird told me that you hexed Black and blue." He guffawed at his own joke. Seeing the entire table staring at him stone faced, he quickly cleared his throat, "so is it true?"  
"Maybe. Is it true that you had your wicked way with a Hufflepuff junior over the summer?"  
"Maybe."  
"Since when have Hufflepuff juniors interested you? I thought you were in deep for Cecelia Hart?" Lauren looked puzzled.  
"Aye. I do. The whole 'having my wicked way' as Ann so neatly put it was all an elaborate scheme to make Cece jealous."  
"And did it work?" Ann asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Sadly no." A new voice joined them as Roger took a seat next to Ann, "Cece obviously wasn't too happy with what he did. But we're suspecting it to be a result of him 'taking advantage of a vulnerable junior' rather than actually being jealous."  
They all laughed loudly at Matt's expense. He chose to ignore this and looked at Ann, "So what are your OWLS results like? Any good?"  
"I don't know what your idea of good is. But if getting five Os and an E in everything else,_ including_ History of Magic is good. Then you have it." Sarah answered for Ann.  
Matt's eyes widened at that, "Are you being serious now? Really? Five? Oh god! That isn't good Ann, that is great, excellent, amazing, outstanding, no pun intended."  
"Then my results were outstanding." Ann grinned."What about yours?"  
"Eh! I think I can live! I got one O of course. E in everything else except History of Magic. Failed in that. But who wants to listen to dead guys teach? Certainly not me!"  
"Wow! You even hate with passion don't you?" Lauren asked, irritably.  
Any reply from Matt was cut short when Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, parchment in one hand and her wand in the other. The wand was currently balancing a stool with magic. She placed the stool in the centre of the Hall and a Hat appeared on top of it. Scared looking first years walked into the Hall. Their knees knocking.  
"I still find the hat giving me such a creep. I mean magical or not, talking hats and teddy bears are always the stuff nightmares are made up of. And the hat is so dirty" Lauren looked around at the rest of them.

Where Henry's claim to fame was that of a minor royal, Lauren was actually the granddaughter of the Duke. Ann still remembered vividly, the first day they had met. It was right after she was sorted to Ravenclaw house. After the 'congratulations' and the 'welcomes' had gradually died down, she was joined by another girl just as tiny as her. She was sitting up ramrod straight, her head held high. Though she seemed quiet stuck up to begin with, Ann later noticed it was a case of shyness and nerves at being in a new place for the first time. She knew this because, she was feeling the same way. Mustering up the courage she turned to the girl, "Hello, I'm Ann. I'm in first year too." She smiled and held her hand out.  
How she was proved wrong! The girl took one look at her outstretched and had turned her head away, disdainfully. Just then Sarah carried her full dinner plate and squeezed herself in between them. The girl squealed in protest. Sarah gave her a disgusted look, "If you have a problem please don't forget to mention it." She said, sarcasm dripping out of every word. She then turned to Ann. They had already met in the train.  
"As a matter of fact, I do have a problem with you squeezing yourself in between like that. Do you know who I am?" a nasally voice piped up from behind Sarah.  
"No." Ann replied, curiosity getting the better of her," who _are_ you?"  
"I" she held her head high, "am the honourable Lauren Millicent. My grandfather is a Duke."  
"Your grandfather is a what?" Sarah looked puzzled.  
"Granddaughter to a duke? Well that explains your need to turn your nose up at anything and everything." Ann said, scathingly.  
"Girls, cut her some slack. She's new here." Margret cut in.  
"So are we, Margret. You don't see us finding a need to turn _our_ nose up like little miss sourpuss over here." Sarah nodded her head at Lauren.  
Margret spotting Ann and smiled at her, "I believe we haven't met. I'm Margret Mason. "She held her hand out for Ann to shake.  
Taking it she said, "Ann Baker. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled at them.  
"Now that we've got all the pleasantries out of the way," said Sarah, still eyeing Lauren who, chose to ignore them again, "What do we do with our honourable miss over there?"  
"Sarah, please." Margret looked at her, eyes beseeching.  
"Hey! Have it your way. I highly doubt 'honourable' will make many friends anyway." Sarah threw put her hand up.

It turned out that the honourable miss Millicent was in their dorm room after all. It was a terrible blow to Ann and Sarah. They vowed to send her to Coventry. So with cold looks from them directed at Lauren and Margret's attempt to be nice to her and get her to mingle, none of them among the Ravenclaw first years could say they had a marvellous first day.

But all that changed the very next day. Sarah and Ann who had fast become friends were making their way to their first Defence class of the year when they heard a loud voice coming from round the corner.  
"I said scrub my boot clean of that scum you touched me with mudblood!"  
There was a pause and a very quiet, "n-no."  
Sarah and Ann looked at each other in shock. Why! if it wasn't for their honourable friend, standing up to herself from what sounded like nasty Slytherins. Whipping her wand out, Sarah walked ahead. Slightly frightened, Ann mirrored her. They rounded the corner to find two Slytherin first year boys towering over Lauren. She looked scared out of her wits.  
"Stop ragging her, Bulstrode. She's done nothing to you." Sarah yelled authoritatively.  
The boy, Bulstrode looked puzzled for a minute then, his expression cleared," Ah! Knight, you honestly don't think mudbloods like this," he nudged his toe at her, "Should stay in school."  
"Watch your mouth." Sarah looked at him coldly.  
"Oh yes of course! Your father is one of this too. Isn't it?" he asked her, a cruel glint in his eyes.  
"Don't talk about Sarah that way and leave Lauren alone. Only we have the right to call her any names." Ann spoke up, seeing Sarah look horrified and angry. She didn't know what mudblood was, but it sure didn't sound like a very good word to be throwing around.  
"And you are?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Bulstrode, that is another mudblood. Can't you smell the stench from here? And she looks so common too." The other boy looked at her, loathing evident in his eyes.  
Before Ann could answer there was a sudden cry of "_wingardium Leviosa" _and she saw Bulstrode being shot into the air. He hit the ceiling and crumpled on the grounds, unconscious. She looked behind her; Sarah had her wand out and was pointing it threateningly at the other boy. He looked at his friend, fear evident in his eyes and scarpered from there. Sarah dropped her hand to her knee, panting heavily. She looked at Lauren, "Next time, princess, don't try your royalty acts on the Slytherins. Some of them are pretty nasty around here."  
But Lauren didn't seem to hear her. Eyes trained into the distance she muttered," Thanks. I didn't think anyone would help me out. Everyone is under the impression that I am stuck up"  
"Well, maybe that's because you _are_ stuck up." Ann couldn't help but say accusingly.  
She shook her head, "I thought you'd understand. I'm a muggleborn just like you-"  
"Muggleborn yes. But nothing like me."  
"I've never been to a proper school before. I've never had to mingle with so many common people-"  
"Great! don't mince words at all, alright? At this rate you may make some good, solid enemies-"  
"-this is difficult for me. For one moment can't you at least think that maybe, just maybe I'm really shy?"  
Both girls fell silent, contemplating what they had just heard.  
Finally Sarah sighed, "Alright honourable, you're shy. Well, take my hand. I'll take you to this magical place where shyness-"she waved at the corridor they were standing in"-isn't allowed."  
Lauren giggled. "So what brings you to Hogwarts? I didn't think your parents would be too thrilled to send you here." Ann asked, puzzled.  
Lauren shrugged, "Mother wasn't too happy. Dad on the other hand, he's wacky. He's a scientist you know. When we got the letter, dad wanted to test if it were all true. And so I'm here."  
"That's swell! Your father is a scientist?"  
Lauren looks sad, "It's not as amazing as it sounds. Sometimes I wonder if I'm nothing but an experiment to him."  
Ann placed her arm on her shoulder, "There isn't anything to worry about. You _are_ an experiment."  
"Ann!" Sarah looked shocked.  
"But so are we. I mean, tell me oh not naive eleven year old. Does any of our parents have the answers to every question we ask? No! It's obvious that they have no idea what they are doing. They are just taking their chance on us and hoping for it to turn out well."  
Sarah looked impressed, "Where did you get that from?"  
Ann shrugged, "My mum told me right before I was allowed to come here."  
Both girls burst out laughing. When the laughter had died down, Lauren looked at her, "Borrowed or not, your little wisdom made me feel better about everything. So thank you. Both of you'll" she looked at Sarah.  
"Hey! We have your back, just like you have ours." Sarah looked at her warmly. Lauren inclined her head. She turned back to Ann, "So what do your parents do?"  
"Mum is a housewife. But she was a librarian before she was married. Dad used to work in a company. He held a top position there. He's quit now. Mum says they wouldn't let him imagine there. So now he owns a pub. And both my parents run it." She said proudly.  
Both girls had wide eyes, "Your parents own a pub?" Sarah looked awed.  
"Wonderful! Can we drop by?" Lauren asked when Ann nodded.  
"Anytime."  
They looked at each other in glee. "So we get free adult drinks and all?"  
Ann laughed, "You wish! They never let me touch the adult drinks" seeing them look so crestfallen, "But nothing to worry, Julian, my elder brother, sneaks plenty in. So we all drink little. Enough so mum and dad don't suspect anything."  
After loud cheers from both the girls they picked their bags up and continued walking, "So what about you, Sarah?" Lauren looked at her.  
"Mum's working in Florence and Blotts. Dad is an Auror." They looked at her blankly, "He's a dark wizard catcher."  
Lauren suddenly looked scared, "There are dark wizards."  
Sarah nodded grimly, "Sure there are. What do you think people like Bulstrode will grow into?"  
The three of them walked in silence to Defence against the Dark Arts.

"I'm so famished!" Margret dropped on her bed, "Oh! I could sleep like a log tonight."  
Lauren looked over from her perch on her bed, "the same goes for all of us, Maggie. But unlike you I have prefect duties to complete. So see you girls after that." She got up waved at them and walked out of their dorm room.  
Ann looked at the ceiling. "That was some dinner." She heard Sarah say quietly from the bed beside hers.  
When Ann didn't reply, she looked over to her, "Hey! Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet the whole of today. It wasn't that thing with Black was it?"  
Ann chuckled, "No." She could fell Sarah's eyes on her, expectantly waiting for something more, "Mum and I fought again." She added quietly so Margret wouldn't hear.  
"Oh you poor thing!" Sarah got up from her bed and sat down beside her, "Well no wonder you look so sad. You want to tell me about it?"  
Ann sighed, "We've just been fighting so much lately. Over the hols but, mum kept saying that if she were to die we'd all feel really sorry that we didn't treat her right. I'm just really afraid now that something might happen to her while I'm here and Sarah" she finally looked at her friend, "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself then"  
Sarah nodded, "Your right! But nothing is going to happen. You should probably write to her. Say sorry. It makes you both feel a lot better about the situation. I always do that when mum and I fight."  
Ann was amused, "You mean, even when you are both in the same room."  
Sarah nodded solemnly, "Especially then." She then smiled at Ann, "Go on! Write her a letter. I'll accompany you to the Owlery tomorrow if you want."  
Ann shook her head, "I'll write the letter. But I'll go on my own. "  
Sarah nodded. She went back to her bed and tucked in," I understand. I'll give you your space. But if you ever need a shoulder I'll gladly oblige"  
"Thanks Sarah!" Ann smiled sleepily. Little did she know that she would need the shoulder sooner than she had anticipated.

* * *

**An:-****Sorry for the lack of Sirius Black POVs. If you're reading this expecting more narration in his view then I'm really sorry, this is still an Ann-centric story. I'll have little POVs of other characters of course, but you'llsee Ann mainly. Onwards people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:-**** Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter**** 3:- To the Owlery, that had to undergo so much owl-shit (literally and figuratively!) and also an awkward meeting between Harry and Cho...**

_Mum,_

_Here I am, writing to you like you asked me to. I know I sent the letter a day late, but believe me I had it written yesterday. Moving on, the train journey here was uneventful. Got to meet the girls. They are all fine. Sarah says hi.  
_

_I'm sorry for what happened between us during the holidays. I didn't really mean to hurt Pam. I was only really very happy with my results and I think I selfishly expected everyone to join in on it. I feel bad that we had to part on such horrid terms. Fingers crossed that I'm forgiven.  
_

_I never told you about the subjects I'm going to take. As you know I'd like to be a healer. So I'm going to be taking Potions, Charms, Defence, Herbology, Transfiguration but in addition to that I've always felt drawn to Arithmency. So I think I'll take that too. What do you think? Do write and let me know will you? (If you're still not angry that is). Again I'm really sorry.  
_

_Say hi to Pam, Dad and Julian from me. Here is a little something to cheer her up. I hope she'll like it. It cracked me up the minute I saw it. Oh and the next time I write I'll be sure to send you'll a nice big box of Bertie's. You get strange flavours like earwax over here. Let's hope you don't get to eat that! Anyway, do write back mum. I'm missing you'll dearly. As always,_

_ Loads of Love,  
Ann._

Ann read through the letter for the fifth time in the Owlery. She then tied it to the owl's leg and also added the magical comic Sarah had given her. It contained Pam's favourite comics. But the windows in this book, unlike those in a muggle book, were moving. It made the whole thing seem funnier.

After seeing the owl off, Ann leaned against the window ledge, staring out into the grounds. She would be here another two years and then it was goodbye to Hogwarts and the start of a new life. The thought was at the same time both frightening and exciting. She would make new friends. She could lose her old ones. She probably wouldn't survive a day after graduation, making her struggles to get good NEWTS a complete waste of time.

She stilled remembered her eleventh birthday, the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. Pam and she had just blown of the candles on their cakes after making their wish. And then they had a huge fight on who would get to share the cake with their parents first. The fight escalated quickly and pretty soon they were tugging each other's hair and bawling.

Eleven wasn't a very pretty age for them. Pam was the more outgoing one. She wasn't very interested in studies. But Ann lived in a world of her own. She didn't really have many friends. All of her so called 'friends' were Pam's. They would agree to be with her only because Pam would never leave her sight. For that she was grateful to her twin. But there were times she wished that she could be left alone so that she could make some friends she was comfortable with.

But there was no way something like that would ever have happened. No matter how much she wished it. She would stay silent every time her twin answered for her. She pretended to not care when people preferred Pam's company to hers. But she was still angry and all that anger had come out in its full glory when Nana, who'd always tried to bring out a more boisterous self in her, had turned to Pam and said, "Now, how about you give Nana that cake first? I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
After taking the cake from Pam, she'd left, completely forgetting that Ann had her hand held out ready to share her piece too. Pam was making fun of her for being forgotten by Nana and Ann saw red.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Owlery door flew open. Sirius Black pelted into the large room looking around. He then spotted her and waved. "Came here to send a letter?" he called out.  
"No. Didn't you know? This is where I live now."  
"That is so funny." He muttered sarcastically as he continued to look around. "I'm searching for a suitable owl to carry my letter."His eyes glided over the school owls.  
She watched him in amusement "School owls not good enough for you?"  
"Huh?" he looked around startled.  
She rolled her eyes, "Nothing. I'm leaving." She uncrossed her arms and walked towards the door. She turned around and surveyed the scene before her, "Hope you find 'the one' soon enough." She turned around.  
"So Baker, I'm guessing you used that trick quill."  
"Yeah. Why do you care?" Ann turned to stare at him.  
Black shrugged, "It's mine."  
Ann smiled sarcastically," Nice to know. I'm going to class because I'm late as it is."  
Sirius put his hand out to stop her, "You didn't tell me what you did with it."  
Ann sighed, "Black, I didn't do anything with it."  
"Uh-huh. You are so convincing."  
"Tell me? Why did your friends react the way they did when you mentioned Lauren?"  
Black turned red. His eyes darted around the room like he was trying to find himself an escape route, "I believe I asked you first."  
"But I asked you a more legitimate question. You were just being nosy."  
"Hey! You are the one being nosy."  
"Lauren is my friend."  
"What happened between us is entirely our business. Has Lauren told you anything?"  
"I cannot believe that you are the same mindless moron from second year."  
"Will you please leave the second year story? I'm sorry for that too. But come on that was four years ago!" he looked angry now.  
She looked at him for a long time, "Fine! I've let it go. I'm leaving now. And I'd like it if you and I didn't talk again for two more years."  
"And after that?"  
"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"  
"I don't know." He looked a little shocked at her sudden subject change," I never really thought about it. But most likely not an Auror, a Healer or any of those other mundane jobs that require you to study further. I plan on making as much money as possible as soon as possible."  
She felt relieved, "Good! Then we won't be meeting each other again after Hogwarts. So let's not even talk for two years and then it's done."  
"What have I done to anger you so much?"  
Ann shrugged, "I'd really like to say that it's because of your face."  
Sirius grinned lecherously, "What's the matter? You find me too handsome for that don't you?" he ran his hand through his hair.  
"Careful Black, you don't want to be stuck with a pretty face and nothing else to live up to it, do you?" Ann looked down pointedly.  
Black turned white. Chuckling to herself, Ann walked out of the Owlery.

* * *

"Well you look chipper." Sarah handed her a plate of Bacon and eggs.  
Grabbing it Ann sat down beside her. She was still seething from her earlier conversation with Black, "I've just been to the Owlery."  
"Of course, that explains it. Did the owls say something out of order again?"  
"No."  
"Did they happen to mistake you for a toilet seat?"  
Ann blanched, "No."  
Sarah sighed, "Then what is it?"  
"I met Black."  
"Ah!"  
"What?"  
"You don't really like him do you?"  
Ann grunted in response. Just then Flitwick strode towards them, two empty timetables in his hands. "Good Morning girls."  
"Good morning Professor" they replied in unison.  
"So Ms. Knight, "he consulted the clipboard floating in front of him, "Two As in History of Magic and Astronomy. E in potions, DADA, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures and an O in Arithmency, Herbology and Charms" he beamed at her, "And you'd like to continue with all the subjects except for Astronomy and History of Magic?"  
"Yes Professor. "  
"Good. "He squeaked as he tapped his wand on a blank timetable. It immediately filled up with class schedules. Handing it over to her, "I'll look forward to seeing you in my class again Ms. Knight."  
He turned to Ann, "And you Ms. Baker. Excellent results I must say. I expected it of you, but excellent nevertheless." He beamed again.  
"Thank you, Professor."  
"You got five Os in Charms, Potions, Herbology, Arithmency and DADA, E in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. And you want to continue, as Ms. Knight, in all your subjects except for Astronomy and History?"  
"Yes Professor"  
He nodded, tapped his wand on another blank timetable handed it to her, bowed and made his way to the next Sixth Year.  
"So," Sarah continued their previous discussion, "You hate Black."  
"I tried my best to hide it. You weren't supposed to know." Ann replied sarcastically.  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "See! That's your problem. You don't give people a chance. What did he do now?"  
Ann sighed, "Nothing."  
"Well, it's lovely to know that someone can inspire that look of nausea by doing nothing to you."  
"Shut up Sarah."  
Sarah put her hand up in surrender. She looked at the Gryffindor table and got up picking her timetable. She bent so as to whisper to Ann, "You may want to get out of here as soon as possible. I can see Black making his way here."  
Ann looked up and sure enough he was making his way towards their table. Panicking she picked her timetable and dashed out of the hall ignoring his cries from behind her.

* * *

**An:-**** Sorry for the late update. I just wasn't very happy with this chapter in the first place.(i'm still not happy!) And I was having a very tough week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****- Ms. Rowling has not hijacked y story yet. So everything that you recognize from her book belongs to her. Everything else has sprouted from my currently bored mind.**

**Chapter 4:- To the charms classroom which saw the contents of Cedric Diggory's bag...**

It was a week after school had started. Everyone had settled into their schedules. A few tricks had been played and a few homeworks returned with grades ranging from P to T. Ann was doing fine in most of her classes. But they weren't as easy as they'd anticipated. It took her two classes in Transfiguration to learn simple lessons. They were scheduled to start human transfiguration in the middle of the year. And as for potions, the less said the better! Used to having clear cut instructions till their fifth year, their sudden and complete dependence of the book, especially one as vague as _Advanced Potion-Making_ was definitely throwing them a off a little. And to their added woes, every house was mixed up since not many people opted for each subject and there wasn't a need for separation. Black, Ann noticed was in most of her classes. With the exception of Herbology they had shared lessons in the other subjects. She probably wouldn't have been so bothered. But Black's need to track her down after every class was driving her off the wall. _What part of 'Let's not talk for two years at all' didn't he get? Lord! How thick was that boy? _Ann couldn't help but think to herself.

They were currently seated in Charms. Wands on their desk. Flitwick was explaining about the charm they were to perform today. It was meant to put people to sleep, much like a sleeping potion but it was to be carefully executed. If the hand movements were wrong the person could just as easily slip into a coma or become a vegetable. Some of them were taking down notes, some were just listening and some, like Ann, were doodling in the side of their parchment. Flitwick had told them that they wouldn't be able to practice the charm that day. That had lost her interest in the rest of the class.

She felt something hit the back of her head. Angry to be interrupted in her daydreaming she looked around the class finally spotting Henry looking at her four seats behind. He pointed to the ground next to her. She looked where he was pointing and spotted a parchment, scrunched into a ball. She picked it up and read it,

_Ann,_

_Can you ask Margret to meet me after dinner? I wanted to ask her something.  
_

Ann looked to her right to see Sarah reading the parchment, disbelief evident on her face. She narrowed her eyes and looked towards Henry who, sheepishly grinned at her. She snatched the parchment from Ann and wrote,

_No! You know her schedule to heart. You have something to tell her, tell her in person._

She then folded the parchment and threw it back at him. The reply was thrown at her promptly,

_Please? I just wanted to apologise._

"What?" Ann almost shouted after reading this.  
Flitwick turned around, "Is there something you wanted to share with the class Ms. Baker?"  
Ann turned red, "No Professor. I just felt something brush against my leg. That's all."  
He looked suspicious, "What brushed against your leg."  
"Er-er-"  
"Oh! Damnit!" a new voice interrupted. Ann turned around in gratefully at Black. he was looking around, surprised. "I'm so sorry Professor. But I have a doubt. I didn't quite understand what you just told us. Should our wand movement be more rounded or squared?"  
Flitwick made his way to Black motioning for Ann to sit. She did so gratefully.  
"What does Henry mean when he says he wants to apologise to Margret?"  
"Oh that thing that happened the other day."  
"What happened the other day?"  
"You don't know?" Sarah looked at Ann, seeing her blank expression she gasped, "You don't know? What were you doing?"  
Ann shrugged.  
"Well Margret got a letter from her mum. Apparently, she didn't seem too happy that her daughter was dating a 'mudblood scum'. Henry was with her when she got the letter. Not so nice words were exchanged and here we are."  
"You mean they started fighting over that? Everyone knows about Margret's mum being anti- muggleborn."  
Sarah shrugged, "Apparently Henry didn't."  
"Golly! How thick is he?"  
"How thick indeed!"  
Just then another letter was thrown at Ann's head. She glared at Henry. But he pointed to Black. She turned to him and he waved and pointed at the parchment in the floor near her.  
"Is this 'get the bull's-eye using Ann's head' day?" she said picking up the parchment.  
Sarah chuckled, "Black? What did he write?"  
"I'm just finding out." She opened the parchment.

_See how I saved you there? Now you owe me-_

She looked at Black in confusion. Turning back to the parchment she continued to read,

_I wanted to apologise. Please can I talk to you for a minute after this hour?  
_

Ann quickly picked her quill and scribbled her reply,

_Not a chance. Remember, no contact for two years._

She threw the parchment at him. He read it and looked at her, his eyes were beseeching. She shook her head firmly and turned back to the board. Flitwick was still explaining the charm. She looked at him in dismay because he was teaching the class the wand movement. She'd missed it and it was entirely Black's fault. Just then she felt another parchment hit her head. She glared at Black who was pointing at the same spot as before. She pointed her wand at it and vanished it. For the rest of the class he continued to get her attention, subtly and not so subtly.

* * *

Ann walked out of her Charms classroom. She was stopped in her tracks by Black.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to apologise."  
She sighed, "I don't want to hear it."  
She side-stepped him and continued to walk to her common room. But to her dismay he started following her. Not being able to bear it anymore she turned around, "Look! Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you and I definitely don't want to hear your apology."  
"I wasn't going to apologise."  
"Then what?"  
"I actually wanted to ask you out."  
Ann was startled.  
Black quickly back tracked, "I-I mean as a friend. Not as, you know?"  
She looked at him in wonder, "Huh."  
"So?"  
"No." She turned back and started to walk.  
"No?"  
"No."  
"But, why not?"  
"Why the hell are you asking me out?"  
"Look, I told you. I want to be your friend."  
"But I don't."  
"What's wrong with having me for a friend?"  
Ann was frustrated at this point, "I don't think it will do either of us any good if we were friends."  
"But I-"  
"Black cut it out." She turned around so suddenly he bumped into her with an 'oof', "I don't want to be your friend and it's obvious that you don't either. So can we please leave it?"  
"Okay." He said slowly," in that case, I wanted to apologise."  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"Please just let me-"  
"Leave me alone."  
Black sighed, "I'm really sorry. I always seem to say the wrong things especially when I'm around you. I'm planning to get a brain to tongue filter to avoid future troubles."  
She surveyed him. Finally coming to a conclusion she sighed, "Okay. Are we good now?"  
"If you'll accept my proposal."  
"What? I thought you said you wanted to apologise. You have and I've accepted it. Now run along please." She started walking again.  
He followed her "But I asked you out too."  
She rolled her eyes, "So that you could apologise."  
"No." She stopped short and turned around, "I actually wanted to go out with you."  
"No! Christ! Will you please leave me alone."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my dorm room."  
"Why?"  
"To collect my books for the next class. Stop being so nosy, Black"  
He nodded, "I'll come with."  
"There is no need for that."  
"Please? It's on the way to my common room and I have a free period next."  
Rolling her eyes she turned back in front, "Just don't keep asking me stupid questions and forcing me to stop on my tracks."  
She could feel his smile, "Sure."

* * *

Sirius walked behind Ann Baker. It was official. She was an anomaly. While most girls would be falling over themselves trying to get his attention, the fact that he came from one of the most ancient families, spurring them on. Not only was this girl _not_ interested in him, but she made quite an effort to show her dislike for him. He didn't really understand why. And this piqued his interest.  
"Where is your friend, Sarah Knight?" he could almost feel her rolling her eyes.  
"Why do you care?"  
Sirius sighed, "You make talking a monumental task you know."  
For a minute Sirius thought that Ann was ignoring him. Finally, "How so?" she drawled.  
"Well," he was getting angry, "You are so confusing and half the time I don't even know what to say to you!"  
He walked into her, again. She'd turned around and her lips were twitching, "You don't know what to say to me?"  
"I-I didn't mean- I- Will you stop taking everything I say in a different light?" he suddenly shouted.  
She raised her hands as if in surrender. "Okay" she said slowly. She was fully smiling now and Sirius couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked.  
"What's bothering you now? What is it that you want to tell me?"  
He clutched both his hands to his hair, 'I don't know where to begin!"  
She folded her hands and waited for him to start.  
"Okay," he suddenly made up his mind, "You're just always so hard to read."  
"I don't understand."  
"I mean, one minute you're angry with me and you're constantly yelling and the next minute you're smiling and being nice to me. I don't know. There is a sudden character change for no apparent reason. I don't know what to make of you. Did I go too far?" he looked at her worriedly.  
She shook her head, smile still placed firmly on her face, "no you didn't. But I don't have any character changes for no reason at all. It's because you happen to say all the wrong things. And has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't know what to say to you half the time?"  
"You don't?"  
"No. I mean, we haven't really spoken much even in second year, you were too busy ogling at Lauren to actually care about me. So this is strange for me too."  
"Which is why I'm asking you out. We can go together to Hogsmeade the next time. I'd like to get to know you better. Who knows? We may probably end up being good friends too."  
She chuckled. Sirius noted a hint of sadness in her smile, "I don't think that will work Black. We're just too damn different. We come from different kinds of families; we were brought up in different circumstances. that is why I'm refusing. We can't be friends. We'd just kill each other."  
"I wouldn't kill a friend."  
"Oh really? How many muggle born friends do you have, Black?"  
"Why does that matter?"  
"Just asked."  
"Not all Gryffindors are pure bloods or even half bloods you know?"  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"I'm friends with everyone in my house regardless of blood status." He said coldly.  
"Oh Lord! Did it suddenly get really cold in here?" She tried to laugh it off but it was clear that she was uncomfortable.  
Sirius couldn't help the anger that was coursing through him, "you just accused me of being a muggle born hater. All my life I've been trying my best to not be defined and judged by what my family is. But apparently, as long as I have my surname still intact, people are still going to judge me no matter what I do"  
Ann looked really scared now, "Sirius, I- "  
He side stepped her and made his way to his common room.  
"- wait! Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just-Can you please wait? Let me explain" he could feel her hand on his arm trying to stop him. For a brief second he could feel warmth in his stomach. Quelling it he turned around, "Maybe your right Baker. Maybe it's better if we weren't friends. We'd just be fighting like cats and dogs."  
She looked near to tears, "I'm sorry. Can we please-"she closed her eyes and opened them, "Okay I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. We can get to know each other as friends."  
He sighed, "I'm sorry."  
She looked crestfallen, "You just asked me."  
"Yeah? Well I take my 'ask' back. I'm not interested. And maybe you've got a good idea. We need not speak to each other for two years. Goodbye Baker"  
He continued on his way. Despite her pleas he continued to ignore her and walked back.

* * *

James saw Sirius making his way to the Common Room after Charms. He'd disappeared after class and James had given up searching for him. That's when he spotted Lily going to the common room on her own. He decided to accompany her.

Soon after his talk to Remus he'd gone straight to her and apologised for what he'd done to her last year. And that had set thing a little straighter. He now planned to grow out of his big head and maybe, just maybe like Remus had yelled at him last year a girl as wonderful as Lily would like him.

"Isn't that your friend Black over there? He doesn't seem happy." Her voice floating towards him, breaking him off the Lily induced reverie he was in.  
"Huh?"  
She rolled her eyes and pointed, "There."  
"Yeah." He pushed his glasses further up his nose."Yeah it is. Wonder what's gotten to him." Without thinking he pulled her behind him by her hand. Realizing what he was doing he stopped short and stared at her. She looked a little startled but there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips, "Want me to come along?"  
"If it's not too much bother." He nodded at her hand, "I'm sorry."  
"It felt nice." Seeing the blank look he was giving her, she quickly added, "I-I mean warm. Not-not-"  
"Ah! I see. "He nodded smiling now."So, Shall we?"  
She'd given up staring at him and nodded. She fell in step behind him as he made his way to his best friend.

* * *

Sarah was putting her books away to make room for her friend. She was puzzled that Ann was taking so long. A book slammed on the table near her. She looked up to see said friend in all her glory.  
"There you are. What took you so long?"  
Spotting the scowl she said, "Uh oh. What happened?"  
"Black."  
"Darling, you'll need to be more specific."  
Ann looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you and Black have been fighting only since the beginning of this year and there are a million reasons as to why Black could give you that dark look."  
"We fight a lot?"  
"You didn't notice?"  
"No."  
"The whole school knows. You both start screaming at each other like maniacs."  
She sighed, "Okay. Well, we fought just now."  
"About?"  
"He asked me out"  
"What?" Sarah screamed.  
Ann flinched, "As a friend."  
"And?"  
"I said I wasn't interested in being his friend."  
There was a beat of silence.  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"I don't think we'd be good friends at all. I mean, like you pointed out we're always fighting and I'd rather not have that in my life for a while."  
"Fighting too dramatic for you?" Sarah said sarcastically.  
Ann rolled her eyes, "I have a twin and a brother who both have a flair for the dramatics. I don't think I need any of that here. And I get the feeling that Black is a drama queen."  
Sarah sighed, "Your wish. I'm nobody to stop you."

Professor Vector walked into the class, "Okay everyone quills out. Today's lesson is a very interesting one."  
And no more words on that subject were exchanged between the two girls for the rest of the hour.

* * *

**AN:****- Another chapter that was so hard to write. After a million edits and re-reading, I've finally come out with a version that I'm somewhat happy with. (It's still not good enough!) So i'm really sorry if you're disappointed with this chapter. I tried my best. I will of course go through everything again after a while and edit out some of the nonsenses. In the meantime, you people will have to make do with this version. **

**I'm still not sure if Sirius Black is according to cannon. I'll see if i can make any minor character changes. I'm still not satisfied. **


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer:-**** Just checked. Harry Potter still does not belong to me. **

**Chapter 5:****- To the Ravenclaw tower for helping Harry with the last clue to find the horcrux**

**Part 1**

A few weeks since their fight. Sirius was avoiding Ann like the plague. And she was only too happy to keep away from him.

It was on a surprisingly cold October morning, Ann woke up shivering. The heat system seemed to have failed. She got up to see most of her roommates snoring. She heard a loud grunt and looking for its source, she realized was Margret. She chuckled to herself. What would pureblood fanatic Mrs. Mason say if she heard her daughter make such unladylike noises?

After showering she got dressed. She heard Margret stir awake.  
"What's the time?"  
"It's about time you woke up."  
"What's the day today?"  
"It's Saturday."  
"Goodnight."  
Ann yanked her covers off Margret.  
"Ouch! Don't do that." She whined. She was shushed by the other two.  
"Oops! Come on now. I don't want to be all alone."  
"It's bloody cold out there Ann. Unless you want to catch that muggle lung disease, nee-something, I don't think we should go."  
"Pomfrey will fix us up in no time."  
"But I want to sleep in." Margret whined.  
"Please?"  
"You're usually not a morning person. What the hell's gotten into you?"  
"I woke up feeling cold and I haven't been able to get back to sleep. Come on Margret. We can play Quidditch?" She finished hopefully.  
That got Margret thinking momentarily. Ann took advantage of her distraction and yanked the covers all the way. Margret shivered but didn't react otherwise. Her eyes were trained into the distance and she seemed to be thinking about something.  
"Right!" she looked determined. She suddenly got of her bed, thoughts of sleeping in long leaving her. She briskly walked to the bathroom.  
"Ann, call the boys. Wake Lauren. We have a Quidditch practise to attend." She turned to Ann who was watching her in amusement, "What?"  
"Nothing." She shook her head still amused, "You go ahead. I'll do the needful. Can I play a game too?"  
Margret seemed to think for a while, "Sure last game can be yours. If you come with me to set up the pitch."  
"Yes! Okay."  
Margret walked into the bathroom to change. Ann quickly got off her bed and picked up her wand.  
'_Aquamenti'_  
"Aargh! What the hell!" Lauren yelled.  
"Lauren! Fucking shut up! People are trying to sleep here." Sarah yelled immediately.  
"Well apparently not Ann." Lauren said, spotting Ann with her wand held out," Is it noon?"  
"No idiot! It's early in the morning."  
"Is it a weekday? Did I sleep through the week end?"  
"Lauren quit asking questions or I'll hex you to oblivion." Sarah muttered from her bed.  
Ann laughed."You didn't sleep through the weekend. It's still Saturday."  
"Why the hell did you wake me up then?" Lauren looked practically like she wanted to spit venom at Ann.  
"Captains orders. We have a Quidditch practise in five minute."  
"You're not even in the Quidditch team."  
Sarah suddenly got up from her bed, glaring at the two of them.  
"I would appreciate it if you carried your pointless and extremely annoying discussion elsewhere."  
Lauren looked at her eyebrows raised, "and if we don't?"  
"Oi!" Ann was startled.  
Sarah had whipped forward and snatched her wand. She opened her moth to hex Lauren but was interrupted by another curse coming from the bathroom door.  
'_Petrificulus Totalus'_  
Sarah went as rigid as a board and dropped to her bed. Margret walked towards her wand held out.  
"Nobody, but nobody messes with my Quidditch team."  
She caught sight of Lauren completely drenched from Ann's spell.  
" and what are you still doing here?" she looked angry.  
Lauren got off her bed and pelted for the door with a scream of, "I'm on my way!"  
Margret turned to Ann who shrank back in alarm, "Did you wake up the boys?" she barked.  
"I don't know who is on the team Margret."  
She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Roger, Matt, Thomas, Leonard and Simon. The last two are in forth and third year respectively. Call our boys and they'll wake up the other two." She opened her eyes and looked at Ann,"Go on!" she barked again.  
Jumping slightly, Ann ran out of the room.

* * *

Ann was walking with Margret towards the Quidditch pitch. She was surprised with the sudden change in Margret's demeanour. The hitherto mild mannered girl had suddenly seemed to have grown fangs and a diabolic tail. Or at least, people seemed to be shrinking from her like that was the case.  
"So you like Quidditch huh?" Ann attempted to put on a light joking tone but failing miserably.  
"Gee! What gave it away?" She got her sarcastic reply.  
Ann was silent not knowing what else to say.  
Margret spoke up, "There is no need to be frightened. It's just that I'm worried for our houses chances this time."  
"Why's that?"  
She shrugged.  
"It's a captain's duty to worry. If we don't then who will. I mean, unless we're worried of our chances in the field we won't really push our team to train and train the right way. We'd just be blundering on. Here we are."  
She stopped. Ann stopped with her. It had been a while since she'd been here. She breathed in the scent of the pitch. She looked at Margret who was staring at her with a smile, "Not been in here in a long time right?"  
"Ever since that second year accident."  
"You were touted to be the best keeper of the century. What happened?"  
Ann shrugged.  
"Priorities change. Remember how I couldn't walk the whole week because Madame Pomfrey couldn't mend my leg?"  
Margret nodded, "The only time Pomfrey was so inefficient."  
Ann sighed, "That's when I realized how behind I was with my studies. I was barely managing to scrape through and it wasn't because I was dumb or anything. I felt like a total useless. With Quidditch there were a whole lot of people who were around ready to be my friend. But once it was evident that I couldn't play anymore, not many people stuck around."  
Margret looked at the leg in question, "It's all healed isn't it? You can still play now."  
She shook her head, "No. I prefer to study. Atleast there isn't a danger of me loosing that ability anytime in the future."

* * *

Ann still remembered the day she had lost a lot in Hogwarts. The first time since going there she'd felt not at home in the school.

They were playing against the Slytherin team. She was keeping. Being the only second year in her house to make it to the team she had won herself a lot of admirers not only from her year but also from her seniors. Her unique playing style and her no prejudice attitude on the field had won her many brownie points with the others. She had a lot of friends and even a few enemies. Life was at its best then. Until it all came crashing down during that fateful match.

"And Avery flies towards the stand ready to shoot and Baker blocks again. And ladies and gentlemen that's how you keep." Zachariah was saying into his microphone. Avery tackled Roberts, a chaser from her house and picked the quaffle up and made for the goals again. Ann got ready to block. But Avery seemed to be flying in a completely different direction. Puzzled Ann continued to stand her guard expecting a feint. While that wasn't all that common a tactic in Quidditch some players did try the trick. All of a sudden he leered at her. She had a sense of foreboding and rightfully so, for at the moment she felt something ram into her back and she fell of her broom. Her leg got twisted around one of the goal posts, which she gone too close to and she blacked out.

Waking up in the hospital wing the next day, she realized two things. The table near her bed was filled with flowers and gifts. It seemed the entire school had given her something to cheer her up and that had touched her and, she couldn't move a muscle below her waist!  
"One of the Slytherin beaters, we're not sure who, it happened so fast, hit your back really hard. " Pomfrey explained, "There is a spinal cord injury. We're working on it but I must say injuries to the spine are difficult to heal. You may never be able to play again. I'm sorry."  
"But you have magic. Please I don't know what I'd do without Quidditch. You have to help me. Please." She begged.  
Pomfrey looked at her sadly, "It will take a week to heal your spine with magic. Another night to mend your bones. But as I said, there is only so much we can do. Nerves aren't capable of reproduction. So if they die out I'll have to grow some with magic. But they'll never be as good. Just enough to let you walk comfortably but no strenuous activity."  
Ann stayed in the hospital wing for a whole week. Lauren and Margret visited her often. They told anecdotes of how the Slytherin beaters were suddenly growing nose hairs and what nots. They suspected the boys doing but they weren't sure. Henry came along with Lauren and Margret. He'd give her muggle stuff. These visits cheered her up to no end. Matt and Roger visited a lot too. Roger's misplaced advises and Matt's frustration made for some very entertaining fights. Sarah was with her as long as she was allowed. She'd come in at the crack of dawn carrying her homework in and teaching her the previous day's classes. She'd also get her some breakfast. She would stay till classes were due to start and would return for lunch and then again in the evening she'd stay back till Pomfrey chase her out. Matt would stay with her in the evenings. Many of her other friends visited her for the first few days.

Pretty soon, she noticed that the visits from the rest of her 'friends' started decreasing considerably until they stopped all together. She was out of the hospital wing and their initial enthusiasm for her healing quickly subsided with time when they realized she wouldn't be able to play again. Over the course of this she realized that she had made six solid friends and that was her only consolation. They took it onto themselves to help her in her studies and she started picking up the concepts in class. Within weeks she was getting grades like 'O' for most of the subjects. Gradually her interest in Quidditch waned. By the end of third year Pomfrey, really surprised, had declared that she was fit enough to play. But except for a few matches when she visited the Masons she never really played in school matches anymore.

* * *

Margret looked at her solemnly. Her broom placed over her shoulder.  
"What?" Ann asked disconcerted to come out of a particularly painful flashback to see Margret staring at her like that.  
She shook her head, "Nothing. Will you coach us atleast. My keeper could do a lot of good with your help."  
Ann nodded. They made their way into the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Sirius made his way sleepily to the Great Hall. He sat beside Remus, "Good morning, sleepy head."  
"'Morning. Where's James?"  
"He went to play Quidditch."  
Sirius groaned.  
"What is with that boy and Quidditch? I've honestly not met another soul so enthusiastic about the game."  
"That reminds me, "Peter said, spraying what Sirius suspected to be pancakes all over the table. Remus leaned back and Sirius looked at him in disgust.  
"Sorry" he muttered looking shamefaced.  
"Finish what's in your mouth and then tell me."  
Peter nodded. He chewed thoroughly and swallowed audibly. Then with a loud gulp he downed an entire flask of pumpkin juice. Remus looked a little green after watching this. Even Sirius felt slightly nauseas.  
"That reminds me" Peter continued, "James says that he'd rip you inside out. He asked me to convey that to you."  
"Why? Whatever did I do?"  
"Apparently you hexed him this morning when he was trying to wake you up."  
Remus looked amused, "You did?"  
"Hey!" Sirius said heatedly, "Why would anyone wake someone so early on a Saturday morning?"  
"For Quidditch practise." Peter said quietly.  
Sirius stared at him his eyes widening, "Oh bloody hell! I've gone and done it now." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
Remus quickly picked a plate up. Peter began filling it with Bacons and eggs. They thrust the plate towards Sirius.  
"Here." Remus said, urgently, "Go to the Quidditch pitch now."  
Sirius was surprised, "Thanks Remus."  
Remus waved his hand, "Nothing to be thankful about. I'll be miserable if one of you'll are expelled for killing the other. Peter and I'd be lost."  
Sirius picked his plate and dashed to the Quidditch pitch.

When he got there, James was nowhere in sight. He looked more closely at the girl who was near the Keeper's post and his mouth fell open in surprise.  
"Surprised?" Came James' voice from behind him.  
He looked at him, "Ba-Baker plays Quidditch."  
James looked up, "Apparently the girl has more up her sleeve. She's pretty good don't you think."  
Sirius focused on the flying girl, "She's better than good. She's marvellous! We have no chances of even getting a single shot through the hoop with her manning controls."  
"Now here's for the next shocking news. She isn't even on the team."  
"What?" Sirius shouted.  
James shrugged.  
"Overheard Mason begging her to join the team but she refused point- blank.  
"Talk about wasting your talents." Sirius muttered.  
"What's their loss is our gain. That reminds me. I'd scheduled a Quidditch practise at six today and announced it a week before. And I was still six players short." He suddenly glared at Sirius.  
"Ah! I'm so sorry Prongs. I was just really overworked. Yesterday's detention took forever to get over."  
"When did you get back?" James looked curious.  
"Around one. I'm really sorry."  
James shrugged again, "Actually no one turned up. It was just me. When Mason showed up with her amazingly obedient teammates I had to forgo."  
"We can schedule one for tomorrow."  
"No need for that. I've booked the pitch for this evening and everyone will turn up for practise or they will be kicked out of the team."  
"Okay."  
They continued to admire Ann.  
James suddenly spoke up, "You never did tell me what happened between the two of you that day."  
"Nothing happened." Sirius replied as nonchalantly as he could.  
"Don't give me that. When I asked you that day you merely said, "Ann Baker" and you shut up after that. You never once spoke to her but I noticed you were glowering at lot at her over the weeks."  
"Yeah? Well she has a very glarable back."  
A beat of silence.  
"What?"  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Look James. We fought-"  
"Tell me something new."  
He overcame the urge to beat his friend to pulp then and there, "I asked her out and-"  
"You did what?"  
"As a friend. Please get your head out of the gutter. I thought I'd get to know her and she didn't seem to agree."  
"Did she say why?"  
Sirius shrugged, "Well apparently my pure blood breeding would get in the way of an ideal friendship." He kicked a stone in anger.  
James looked thoughtful for a while.  
"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it that way."  
"I don't see how else can someone say that and mean something else."  
"Look at it from her point of view alright? She's probably the target of many cruel tricks and the butt of a large number of jokes from the pure bloods thanks to her blood status. Imagine if another pure blood goes up to her and asks to be her friend? Especially one that has a history of not treating her nicely."  
"But-"  
"But nothing Sirius. She was just a little insecure. It can't be because of your family. She barely knows anyone from your family. Narscissa passed out of school a long time back and the only other person over here is your brother. And considering the fact that she didn't know us properly in the beginning of this year, I don't think she's even met your brother."  
Sirius sighed, "How can you be so sure?"  
James shrugged in reply, "Apparently, Lily thought the same when I first talked to her. Seemed to think there was something up my sleeve when all I was doing was trying to be nice."  
Sirius was astonished, "How do you know what Lily thought?"  
And his astonishment only increased when he saw James blush, "I- ah- we –ah –we're friends now."  
"Since when?"  
"Since I apologised."  
"Come again?"  
James rolled his eyes, "I apologised, Padfoot. Remus was right last year you know. I was being a big headed and selfish prat. I mean, I shouldn't have hexed Snivellus just because you were bored."  
"I'm not very proud of that either. Can we please set that aside?"  
"Anyway," James continued ignoring Sirius, "After Remus had that talk with us this year about apologising-"  
Sirius was puzzled," What talk?"  
"You weren't around." James flapped his hand at Sirius.  
"Four years of drooling at her across classes and now you are friends with her? Don't you think that's a little too fast?"  
"Laugh all you want, Padfoot." James said, calmly, "But I'd be a fool to let a wonderful girl like Lily go. So we're friends for now. But later, when she sees how I've changed for the better she will want to go out with me."  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself."  
"And you'd be a fool too. To let her," he pointed to the spot that was Ann, "go."  
Sirius spluttered, "I don't- I –what the hell are you saying?"  
James raised an eyebrow, "You know exactly what I'm saying. You don't seem too happy now that the two of you aren't talking."  
"For your information James, we had two conversations, both times ended badly for both of us. Every time we happen to talk we end up fighting. What part of that suggests a growing crush to you?"  
James shrugged.  
"Suit yourself." And he walked back to the castle.  
Sirius stared after him open mouthed.

* * *

**AN:-Hello! So I've taken up this challenge. How long can my fanfiction go without one of my dear readers reviewing it. Looks like I've done pretty wonderfully for myself eh? **

**Anyway, back to the story, will Sirius make up with Ann or will they end up fighting again or will Sirius just not take James' advice at all and continue to ignore her?  
Wait till next week to find out! ;)**

**Thanks to ninja1878 for following this story.  
****Thanks to sandraj45692 for following and favouriting this story.  
Thanks to Elizabetch for favouriting. **

**Hope to see you all next week :)**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own.**

**Chapter 5 part 2: To the Gryffindor tower we know so much about...**

Ann was walking with Margret to their dormitory after Quidditch practise.  
"You really should consider joining the team again, Ann." Margret was saying, "You're brilliant. And Simon just doesn't add up to you. Even he knows it."  
Ann shook her head, "It wouldn't be fair to Simon to kick him out of the team after we've got his hopes up so high."  
"Simon is in third year. He has plenty of time. You're in sixth year. Just another year and you're out. You will never get to play again for the rest of your life."  
Ann shrugged, "I don't want to."  
Margret's reply was cut off by a new voice, "Mason."  
They both whipped around to see Black walking towards them, his hands in his pocket. He seemed to be completely ignoring her, only looking at Margret. She felt an unexplained sadness at that.  
"Black." Marget nodded at him.  
"Don't see you around much. How's the mum."  
Margret shrugged, "She's alright. And how's yours?"  
Black shrugged too, "I couldn't care less."  
"Well that's not surprising." Ann suddenly butted in. Anger from god knows where was coursing through her, "Since when does Sirius Black ever care about anyone but himself?"  
"Ann, please." Margret looked at her.  
She stared right back defiantly. Finally giving up she sighed, "I'm going to my dorm room. I'll catch you later."  
With that she turned around.

She was startled out of her wits when Black's voice suddenly piped up from behind her, "You know, I didn't quite understand what you said then. Care to elaborate?"  
"Go talk to Margret."  
"I will of course. But this seems to be the more urgent matter at hand."  
Ann didn't reply. She suddenly felt his hand snake around her arm. Turning her around he looked her directly in the eye, "What did you mean by what you said then?"  
Struggling to pull her hand out, she spat, "I don' think I'm obliged to tell you anything."  
"Oh yeah?" his voice was beginning to rise now, his grip on her tightening, "What you said then was about me. So you're damn well obliged, I must say."  
She kicked him angrily. He hissed in pain and let go of her, "What the hell, Baker?"  
"I told you to let go of me. You never listened."  
"Fuck off Baker."  
"Gladly."  
And she continued on her interrupted journey.

* * *

Sirius trudged up the stairs.  
"Black." He turned around expectedly, but was disappointed to see Evans. She walked in step with him, "I heard you and Baker fighting there."  
He sighed.  
"Look I'm trying to help here- "  
"I don't want your blasted help." He said through gritted teeth," run along and play house with James."  
He was suddenly pulled back by Lily.  
"Maybe this is why you are always fighting." She looked livid, "If you treated people around you with some respect they probably wouldn't hurt you so much."  
"Evans, get out of the way."  
"Oh I will. I thought I'd help you but now I realize that you don't deserve a girl like her. Heck you don't deserve anyone. I really hope you die a virgin." She stalked off.  
He sighed and sat on the step leaning his head against the banister.

* * *

Ann went to her dormitory. She was breathing heavily. Sarah looked up from her trunk.  
"Looks like you had an enjoyable practise session."  
She didn't reply. She sat on her bed and started peeling all her clothes off. She felt a weight on her bed. Looking up, she saw Sarah sitting at the end of her bed, observing her.  
"Okay. What happened now?"  
"I hate Black."  
Sarah looked at her silently.  
"He just has to bug me about everything."  
"What did he do?"  
"He'd been ignoring me a whole week and all of a sudden he goes to Margret and acts like I don't even exist and- and-"  
"And?" Sarah prompted.  
"I may have called him a selfish good-for-nothing. We may have fought. Again."  
"Oh Ann!"  
And that opened up the dam to a week's worth of frustration. Sarah moved closer when Ann started crying.

"Well we had a fu- hello?" Margret suddenly stopped in her tracks. "What's the matter?"  
"Black." Sarah replied shortly.  
"You shouldn't have said that Ann."  
"I know." Ann sobbed. "I feel like such a bitch for saying that."  
Margret sighed, "Get out of there."  
"No."  
"Ann please. Don't be difficult."  
"I think I feel like it today."  
Both girls sighed. She suddenly felt herself forced out of Sarah's embrace.  
"Stop that!" she screamed panicking.  
Margret had her wand out, "I'm sorry."  
She produced a parchment and a quill.  
"Write to Black."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. You were out of line with what you said. Write to him and apologise."  
"I won't."  
"Okay." Margret nodded.  
She grabbed the quill and started writing herself. "You know how I have a penchant for erotic letters, Henry loves getting one of those from me. But I don't think Black will be too thrilled."  
"What? No!"  
She handed the quill and parchment. Ann sighed and picked it up.  
"Suggest a meeting place and I want you to apologise to him for being so childish over these weeks."  
"What about him?"  
"He will apologise too. Lupin will take care of that."  
"Try outside the Gryffindor Common Room tomorrow night. He has Quidditch tonight and he prefers to sleep in on weekends." Margret suggested.

* * *

_Black,_

_ Can we please meet outside your common room at six tomorrow. I wanted to say something._

_ Ann._

Sirius read through the letter thrice.  
"So," Evans was holding a parchment and quill, "What are you going to write?" she handed it to him. Apparently Lily Evans had an intense desire to meddle in his life. Sirius could not for a reason fathom why.  
"What else? I'm going to say I'm not interested."  
"Oh come on Black!" she yelled frustrated.  
"Go away Evans."  
"Actually Lily is right." James piped up from the armrest of Lil's chair.  
"When is she not right?" Sirius muttered.  
"I'd agree with them too." Remus said.  
Sirius lifted his head in surprise.  
"The least you can do is listen to her."  
"Why should I?"  
"Cause she probably wants to apologise."  
"I don't care."  
"Sirius, don't be such a big baby."  
"So what she says doesn't matter does it?"  
"It does. She wants to set the record straight and start over. You are both sixteen now and it's time you start behaving like that. Not like five year old kids crying over petty things" Remus looked stern.  
"I have to say I agree with Remus." Peter looked around for support.  
"Me too" James put in.  
"And me too." Lily said.  
Remus sat back in his seat triumphantly.  
"James" Sirius looked at his friend desperately, "Please organise a Quidditch match for tomorrow evening?"  
"Sorry no."  
"But your team is so uncoordinated."  
"I have another month and I'm confident that I'll get you all in shape by then. Tomorrow is an off. I've already let Mason book the pitch tomorrow."  
"Wait a minute" Sirius said slowly, "Did you all put your heads together along with those Ravenclaws and plan this?"  
Lily raised an eyebrow, "Glad you've caught on."

* * *

_Baker,_

_ I'm sorry. I'm not interested. You can apologise to my ass for all I care._

_ Sirius._

Ann reread the letter for the umpteenth time. The first time she had read it she was very angry but later a determination to find him and talk to him took over which was why she found herself standing outside the Gryffindor common room at six.

The portrait hole opened up and she saw James walk out of it.  
"James." She called out to him.  
He stopped and turned. His eyes lit up when he spotted her, "Why Ann. What a surprise. What can I do for you."  
"I wanted to speak to Black if that's okay."  
He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ann. We tried our best but he doesn't want to come out and talk to you."  
"Well okay. Can you let me in then?"  
"What?"  
"Please? I-I won't tell anybody your password if that's what you're afraid of."  
James looked thoughtful.  
"Please?"  
He sighed, "Alright! But do make it fast. Remus is in the common room. Ask him to take you to our dorm. Don't loiter around for too long. Remus is a prefect."  
He moved closer to the portrait and mumbled something. The lady in the portrait eyed her suspiciously. She waved at her.  
"Are you sure?" she seemed to be saying to him.  
James nodded and mumbled something else. She finally opened to reveal a small round whole.  
"Remember. Don't stay for too long." James was saying as she clambered into the portrait hole.  
"I'll keep that in mind" she turned and waved at him.

Remus was doing his Transfiguration homework. He happened to glance up and was shocked to see Ann Baker walk into the common room like she'd always belonged there.

Getting up from his seat he quickly ran to her and pulled her aside.  
"Care to explain what you're doing in our common room?"  
"I'd like to talk to Sirius."  
"Who let you in?"  
"James."  
He looked at her suspiciously.  
"I swear, James did let me in. I don't even know what he told that portrait of yours. I'll just pop into you're dorm room and talk to Black and I'll be out in no time at all."  
Remus was amused, "Don't you think that would seem very inappropriate."  
Her eyes widened when she realized what he was implying.  
"Please don't tell me there are people more perverted than the four of you."  
Remus nodded solemnly, "You'll be surprised at the number of perverts that exists in this house."  
She sighed.  
"I'll wait outside then. Can you please send him outside?"  
He looked at her doubtfully.  
"Say something. Make up some excuse. Something. Please?"  
He finally nodded, "he doesn't have his wand around him at all times. Maybe if we locked you both in a classroom?"  
"Oh God no!"  
He raised an eyebrow, "So it's perfectly normal to walk into his dorm room unannounced but you have a problem with locking yourself in a classroom with him. I mean you will have your wand with you. It will only be him who'll be wandl-"  
"What the hell is she doing here?"  
They both jumped back to see Sirius standing near the entrance to the boys dormitory. He was staring at Ann his expression livid.

"Black, please wait!" Ann screamed.  
After he'd spotted Remus and Ann discussing in his common room, Black had stormed out. He wouldn't even give her a chance to explain. She was running now to keep up with him.  
"Please! Black!"  
"Get lost."  
"I'm sorry! I was out of line. Will you please hear me out?"  
"No."  
"I was just really angry."  
"I don't care."  
"You never spoke to me for weeks."  
"And you know why."  
"I-I missed you." She said quietly.  
That stopped him in his tracks.  
Emboldened with her small success she continued, "I shouldn't have said it. But the fact is that I missed you and I never realized it. When I saw you talking to Margret and ignoring me yesterday, that got me angry."  
He turned around.  
" Do you know why I don't give a damn about my mother?"  
Ann gasped, "I thought you were joking."  
"Well, I wasn't."  
"You hate your mom?" she suddenly felt sick.  
He nodded.  
"Only since I can remember."  
"Why?"  
He shrugged, "She is a pure blood fanatic and she expects everyone to be like her. I couldn't take it anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I left my house this summer. They kept torturing me, both my parents. It was all I could do. To pack up and leave. They hurt me because I got an O in Muggle Studies." He smiled sadly."Most parents would be happy to see their children achieve something. But not mine."  
_That's just sick.  
_She realized that she'd said that out loud when Black looked at her puzzled. She placed a hand over her mouth.  
He laughed, "It is sick isn't it."  
"I'm really sorry. If I'd known-"  
"You probably would have said the same thing. It's one of those things that make you who you are."  
"What do you mean?"  
"_Your_ lack of a brain to mouth filter." He smiled.  
She looked down embarrassed.  
They stood there silently for a while until he broke it, "Anyway, I'd better get going. All is forgiven between us.  
"I have a twin." Ann suddenly blurted out. _Why in the world did I say that?_ She wanted to knock herself cold then and there.  
Sirius turned around puzzled.  
"Beg pardon?"  
"Never mind. I-er-I'll let you storm off to wherever you are storming off to now." She said.  
"You can come with me if you want."  
"No. No. that's none of my business."  
He shrugged, "I er was going to have dinner actually."  
"Oh damn! I forgot."  
He was laughing at her silently now. She pointed at him accusingly.  
"I do not appreciate laughter. We're not that good enough yet."  
He put his hand up as if to surrender, "Okay ma'am"  
"I'll come with you then."  
"A sound idea."  
They both turned around and started walking together.  
"So tell me, Baker. What does you twin look like?"  
"Nothing like me. We're fraternal twins."  
"I see."  
"She's got blonde hair and she is the master of the come hither look. You might like her."  
"I might?" he seemed amused, "What gives you that idea?"  
"Oh just like that," she said carefully so as not to offend him again, "you know you seem to date girls like her."  
"Stalking me are we?"  
"You'd be surprised as to what makes up for interesting conversations in the washrooms."  
He looked puzzled now, "You girls talk about me in the washrooms?"  
She smiled at that, "Golly you have a big head don't you?"  
"That's what you were implying."  
She shook her head, "Maybe I should have made my meaning clearer. I meant, we talk about who's dating who."  
"You do that too." He asked curiously.  
"I would love to say that I don't"  
He chuckled at that."Well looks like we're here."  
He suddenly turned on her, "Why'd you tell me that?"  
Ann looked at him for a long time wondering what to say. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was the one who required a brain to mouth filter. She shrugged after making her new resolution.  
Black raised an eyebrow, "Not talking to me are we? You don't have to take that brain to mouth thing to such an extreme you know?"  
Ann looked at him startled. "I said that out loud." She squeaked.  
Black laughed loudly. She covered her mouth with her hand. He reached out as if to grab it but thought the better of it.  
"It's a very endearing quality to have Baker, being able to speak your mind without the fear of being judged. So tell me why'd you tell me about your twin?"  
Ann rolled her eyes, "Jesus! You never give up do you?"  
He still looked determined. She finally sighed and said, "I don't know. I just felt like it. I mean you shared something that was obviously very personal so I was doing exactly the same thing. Did that sound weird?"  
He shook his head and smiled at her. He then looked around the hall. "See around then, Baker."  
"Yeah" she replied.  
As she was walking she heard him call out, "Oi Baker!"  
"What?" she turned around.  
"Brunettes."  
"What?"  
"That's my type. I've never dated a blonde I don't think I ever will. I prefer the nerdy brunettes."  
He laughed at the shocked look she gave him and went back to his table to his open-mouthed friends. She turned around and saw that her friends were pretty much in the same state.  
"Now for explanations" she groaned as she took her seat.


End file.
